<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storybook Kiss by PsychoLynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412174">Storybook Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx'>PsychoLynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dementor's Kiss, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Listen I am Proud of This and No One can Stop Me, No Smut, Other, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had taken so many souls. Kissed so many. He had never let himself linger out of fear of what he would become. </p><p>But she was different.</p><p>So, so different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dementors/Dolores Umbridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storybook Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dementor was ready. Go in there, do the job, get the soul. It was what he did. </p><p>He couldn’t let himself think about the aftermath. (He wasn’t sure if he could make it).</p><p>The woman had to be no different. He had thought the night before about her, about those moments outside the Hogwarts grounds or in the Wizengamot chambers. Such authority under that pink skin, such passion for what she did.</p><p>He followed the Auror into the chambers. </p><p>She sat cuffed to a chair with some kind of magic binds. </p><p>“Release me this instant!” She cried “ I am senior under secretary to the Minister of Magic.”</p><p>“Funny,” said the Auror “I didn’t know Kingsley rehired you.”</p><p>He approached the woman, still clad in her finest pink with a cat lapel pin.</p><p>He looked into her big brown eyes. Hate, regret, fear, he’d seen it all before, but it was harder from her. She wasn’t a hardened Azkaban prisoner; she was a beautiful, proper lady.</p><p>He looked down. He would have to do it before he thought to hard. He leaned forward and lingered before her lips, feeling her warm breath.</p><p>Their lips met, but he didn’t feel the cold, slimy feeling of a soul being ripped from its body and down his throat. He felt a warm, storybook magic radiate through his form, making him warm for the first time.</p><p>He pulled away and gazed into those brown eyes again, still emblazoned, but now with a different passion.</p><p>No soul, all life.</p><p>He reached his grotesque hand out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Gets your hands off me!”</p><p>He obeyed.</p><p>She scowled and shifted. “Well, maybe not this instant.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand. She was perfect. In a quick wrench, he peeled the bonds away. The Aurors reached for their wands but were to slow. He grabbed Dolores and lifted her bridal style, carrying her through the halls. </p><p>Spells fired around them, but they would make it. They had to make it. They had no wands, but they had something else behind them. They had a fiery love, and love is the greatest magic of all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>